


Aftercurrents

by battyfaerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross posting with FF.net, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyfaerie/pseuds/battyfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dennifer drabble post Currents. Cross posted to FF.net. "I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercurrents

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Dennifer drabble I wrote, set directly after 'Currents.'   
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and its characters do not belong to me.

Jennifer felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Isaac looking at her with a combination of concern and sadness gracing his features. She had been so transfixed by the events unfolding in the flooded loft she had failed to notice that she was still huddled between the legs of one of her students. Isaac got to his feet in what she considered a supernaturally agile manner and offered her his hand. She took it and briefly flashed back to a moment not so long ago when another slightly bloodier werewolf had offered the same gesture. 

Her attention turned to Derek and she felt her heart constrict. He was still kneeling on the ground, alone now. Stiles had moved toward the younger Hale sibling and was trying to comfort Cora, who was still clinging to Boyd.   
Jennifer sent Isaac a small but grateful smile and squeezed his hand before slowly making her way down the stairs and towards Derek. His head was bowed and the look he had was more broken than any she had seen grace his features in their short acquaintance. To say Jennifer had been shocked when she had first seen Derek transformed would probably be an understatement. Shock however had quickly turned into a strong need to protect him, for him to make it out of this fight alive.

As she reached his bent figure a strong sense of relief and sadness flooded through her. Jennifer slowly placed her hands on Derek’s shoulders, applying pressure. He turned, lifting his head, and when his eyes met hers the need to shield him from the world, his world, that she had stumbled into overwhelmed Jennifer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and steadily stroked her fingers through his wet hair as he wrapped his shaking hands around her hips and buried his head in her stomach. They stayed that way until Scott arrived. The only sound in the room being Cora’s quiet sobs, accompanied by Derek’s muffled repetition of a single phrase. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
